My best friend is my love
by macrollins
Summary: How would Steve and Catherine's friendship be after 8x20?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since Catherine's visit to Hawaii. Steve, though he try not to demonstrate, was very happy to see her again. He tried to hide this happiness, but failed miserably.

The truth is that being with her brought back everything he tried to forget. He remembered how good it was to be beside her.

Steve decided to take two weeks off. He had never taken a vacation since he started leading the task force in Hawaii. He decided to go visit Mary and Joan and spend the other days on the continent, wherever he could rest.

He had already arranged everything with the Governor. Lou and Danny would take the lead while he was away.

Lynn didn't like to know that he would travel, on vacation, without her. But Steve wanted some time for himself. For two weeks he wanted to be just Steven. Not the super SEAL, not the Commander. Only Steven.

He, in fact, felt that his life was wrong. He care for many people, but no one care for him at the end of the day, no one call just to know if he's all right.

Catherine has felt lonely too. Not having a family, not having friends to talk to. The relationships she tried to have didn't work out. Something was very wrong in her life. And she knew very well what it was. It was great seeing Steve a few months ago. Knowing that he was just having a casual relationship with Lynn.

The truth is that she missed him so much and wanted very much to have a reason to see him again. And this time she wasn't that far was on the mainland. But she didn't have a good reason to look for him, but just the desire to see him.

Although the friendship had been restored, how would she come back and say she only came because she missed him, If he had someone else, even if casually?

Steve traveled and arrived at Mary's house.

Mary was surprised to open the door.

"What? Steve! You here in my house?"

"Everything has a first time, sister."

"Give me a hug here," Mary said, hugging Steve.

"Joan, come and see who's here!"

Joan came running. "Uncle Steve!"

Steve took her in his lap. "Hey, how's my favorite niece?"

"All right, Uncle Steve."

Steve set her down. "How she grew, Mary!"

"Yes. But talk about you. What brings you here?"

"I came to see you, to rest for a few days, to take a break from work, to live a little."

"Hmm! And this has nothing to do with Catherine?"

"Because you are saying this?" Steve asked.

"Because Catherine came to visit us today. We had lunch together, and Joan loved her."

"Oh really? I didn't know," Steve said.

"She's staying at a hotel nearby. She said took the opportunity to see us. She left here two hours ago. She looked like she needed someone to talk to. We talked about amenities, and she asked for you."

"What is the name of the hotel?" Steve asked Mary.

Someone knocked on the door to Catherine's room and she opened the door.

It was Andrew, the newest agent on Catherine's team.

"Hey, Rollins. The team will meet for dinner. Let's celebrate the success of the mission."

"Where's this dinner going to be?" Catherine asked.

"Right here in the hotel restaurant, At 8pm."

"Ok I'll be there. Thanks." Catherine said.

"And, Rollins ..."

"Yes?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing, forget it" he said.

Catherine closed the door. She was already tired of these dinners. "Many men together just talk nonsense," she thought.

Steve had the address of the hotel where Catherine was.

He couldn't resist the urge to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was at Mary's house getting ready to leave when Mary knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in Mary!" Steve said.

"Wow! Where are you going so beautiful and smelling so good, brother?"

"Today I'm a free and unimpeded man, loose in the night of this city."

"I know ... You're free but crazy to be arrested by a certain ex-coworker, ex-girlfriend, almost engaged ... I'm not even going to say her name is Catherine. But for me, that's fine. I don't like of the bland blonde."

Steve smiled.

"Since when do you take care of my life, little sister?"

"Wait a moment," Mary said, leaving the room. After few minutes, she came back with copies of the house keys.

"Here, take the keys. I'll not be waiting for you to arrive."

"It's ok. Where is Joan?" Steve asked.

"She's in the living room watching TV."

"Tomorrow I'll take Joan for a walk. She chooses the place," Steve said.

"Don't promise her if you don't go, Steve."

"I always keep my promises, Mary."

Catherine was getting ready for dinner with the team. She didn't feel like leaving the room, but as part of the team, it would be uneducated if she wasn't . But it was horrible to be the only woman in the group and listen to sexist conversations all night.

She hadn't planned on wearing anything special, but suddenly she felt something special might happen that night. She looked very beautiful and liked seeing herself in the mirror. "Don't be silly, Catherine. What could happen especially today?" Catherine told herself.

Catherine went to the hotel restaurant, where the rest of the team was already assembled.

"Good night, guys," Catherine told them.

"Wow, Lieutenant Rollins! Is it really you?"

Catherine didn't answer, sat down and picked up the menu.

She was reading the menu when her phone rang. Her face lit up when she saw it was Steve calling her.

"Excuse me, I need to answer," She said getting up.

"Hey, Steve. Are you alright? Did something happen? Catherine said, heading for the balcony of the restaurant, where she had a beautiful view of the city.

"Hey, Catherine. I'm fine."

"That's nice."

"I talked to Mary today. She told me you visited her. That you're in her city."

"Yes it's true. What a coincidence! Today she complained that you never call her," Catherine said.

"What are you doing now?" Steve asked.

"I'm at the hotel restaurant for dinner."

"Sorry, I'm bothering you? Are you accompanied?" Steve asked.

"No, you never bother me. And I'm with my work team. No one in particular."

"Ok. Give me a minute? I'll talk to you again. Don't turn off," Steve told her.

"It's all right," Catherine replied.

Catherine was waiting for Steve to speak on the phone again. "How good to hear that voice," She thought.

"Catherine? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Steve. I'm here."

"It's good to hear your voice," he said.

"It's good to hear your voice too. I hear your voice so clear, It's like you're here," Catherine said.

"Maybe it's because I'm here," Steve said.

Catherine turned and saw him. Leaning against the door leading to the balcony of the restaurant and smiling at her. He was so handsome, elegant, charming and sexy.

Catherine was speechless. Was she daydreaming? No. He really was there. So close...

Sailor...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Catherine!"

"Steve? what a surprise! Are you out of Hawaii? I don't believe!" Catherine said, hugging him with a huge smile.

"What do you do here?" She asked.

"I'm on vacation. Maybe right now, my happiness isn't in Hawaii," Steve said, staring into her eyes.

Catherine smiled. "That's great! You work a lot."

"Yes, and about you? Why are you here?" Steve asked.

"I finished a mission here in town yesterday," Catherine said.

"And you're leaving already?" He asked.

"I have a few days off. I still don't know what I'm going to do. And you came alone? Where is your girlfriend?" Catherine asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Steve said.

"Oh, yes. It's just a casual relationship ..."

"That's it. I'm free, light and loose," Steve replied.

"How nice. You want have dinner with me? So I can get rid of sitting at the table with my team," Catherine told him.

"I'm going to love dinner with you. Did I ever say you look beautiful?" Steve said with a seductive smile.

"You are very, very handsome too."

"Thank you. Let's go?" Steve said offering his arm to her.

"Look at Lieutenant Rollins. She has a date for today," One of the men from Catherine's team said when saw her with Steve.

Steve and Catherine got a table and they were talking. Steve felt someone looking at him.

"Are the people at that table your team?" He asked.

"Yes, they're my team," Catherine answered.

"Why is that younger boy glaring at me? Is it your boyfriend?" Steve asked.

"Only in his dreams. I'm not changing diapers, Steve."

"Catherine, Catherine ..." Steve said.

"What?" She asked.

"Always breaking hearts. One way or another," Steve told her.

"I didn't like hearing that, Steve. I'm going to pretend I didn't listen it, so I wouldn't lose our friendship."

"Forgive me, Catherine. I'm so sorry. Don't be upset. We were doing so well," Steve said, taking her hand.

"Ok, Steve. That's why you're paying for dinner. And I want more wine."

"You want to get drunk, Cath?"

"Why not?" She said.

"Ok, Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's fine. I pay."

"Thank you, sailor."

"Mary and Joan really enjoy your visit. Joan doesn't let go of the doll you gave her."

"Joan is beautiful, is not? I hadn't seen her since she was a baby. I also really enjoyed seeing them again. And you? What are you doing in vacation?" Catherine asked.

"Today is the first day, and I think I started well."

Catherine smiled, drinking more wine.

"You are nervous? You're drinking too much," Steve said.

"Will not you join me?" She asked.

"Why not?" Steve said.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine woke up the other day with a terrible headache. She turned and Steve was beside her, looking at her.

"Steve?"

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing you didn't want," Steve respondeu.

"We... we...?"

"We drink so much that I don't even know how we got here. Don't you wanted to get drunk? Besides, nothing else happened. The only thing I took from you were your shoes."

"Thank God!" Catherine said.

"That way you offend me, Cath! Would it have been so bad if it had happened?" Steve asked.

"No!" Catherine responded immediately, and Steve smiled.

"So what would be the problem?" He asked.

"I'm not in birth control," Catherine answered.

"But you told me when you were in Hawaii that you were dating," Steve told her.

"I'm not dating anymore," Catherine replied.

"I can't say I'm sorry," Steve said.

"Have you decided what to do? Where you go?" He asked.

"No. First, I'm going to visit my parents' grave. It's been a long time since I've done this," Catherine said.

I could go with you. I liked your parents. The only thing that could happen, would be to hear your father's spirit say: McGarrett, you didn't take care of my daughter!" Steve said.

"What about my mother? Catherine, why didn"t you get married? I really miss them," Catherine said.

"I miss them, too" Steve told her.

"Oh, how my head hurts, Steve! I guess I haven't had drink it so since ... "

"Coronado!" They both responded at the same time.

"Good times! We were young and irresponsible," Steve said smiling.

"Very good times, sailor! Good times that don't come back."

"We could go to Coronado, Cath. What do you think?"

"I liked the idea. Why not? Let's go back to the old days. When will we go?" Catherine asked.

"How about the day after tomorrow? I promised Mary to stay here for three days ... Mary!" Steve said getting up quickly.

"What is it, Steve?"

"I promised to take Joan for a walk today."

"If you promised, you have to comply," Catherine said.

"You'll be fine?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I'm going to take a long shower, then I'll have something to eat," Catherine told him.

"I'll call you later. Goodbye!" Steve said kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye, sailor!"

Steve left the bedroom smiling.

"If that makes you smile, it's because it makes you feel good. If it does you good, don't let go. Did you understand that, McGarrett?" Steve spoke to himself.

"Let's go to Coronado, sailor. You'll have some time to think, and a chance to repent. It's on your face, I can see it in your eyes: you missing me..." Catherine thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve came to Mary's house.

"Steve, Joan is waiting for you. She woke up early today, just to go out with you," Mary told him.

"I woke up late, Mary. Forgive me."

"Did you too busy at night?" Mary asked.

"No. I slept a lot, and I drank a lot. I'm going to take a shower and dressed," Steve said.

"Tonight will be my turn, and you're staying with Joan," Mary said.

"I? But, Mary, I had other plans!"

Catherine isn't running away, is she? So, she can wait for you another day.

Steve took Joan to the park, took her to buy a present, and took her to the ice cream shop. By the end of it all, he was tired.

Steve and Joan went back to Mary's house and she was ready to leave.

"Did you enjoy spending the day with Uncle Steve, daughter?"

"Yes, Mom. It was very cool."

"That's good, honey. Uncle Steve's going to take care of you until Mommy comes back, okay?"

"Ok, mom!" Joan said, excitedly.

"Bye brother, don't wait for me."

"Okay," Steve said, a little upset.

Steve was disappointed that he couldn't see Catherine. So he called her.

"Hey, sailor. You said you would call me, I was waiting," Catherine told him.

"Hey, Cath. I was hoping to see you, but I'm babysitting today. Mary went out with friends," he said, justifying himself with her.

All right, Steve. It's fair, Mary deserves to have fun too," Catherine said.

"See you tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Of course yes, I will be here."

"Good evening, Cath."

"See you soon, sailor" Catherine said, ending the call.

Steve had no choice, so he sat down to watch TV with Joan. Some time later, Joan fell asleep because she was tired.

The bell rang and Steve went to answer it.

"Did you ask for pizza?"

Steve smiled.

"Did I guess your thoughts, sailor?"

"I'm so much happier that you're here than with the pizza," Steve replied.

"But look at this: it's pizza with pineapple, the way you like it," Catherine said, smiling.

"Come in, come in," Steve told her.

Catherine came in and saw Joan sleeping on the couch.

"Ah, Joan slept! What a pity!"

"She was tired. We had a busy day," Steve said.

"So I guess you'll not need my help."

"I'll put her to bed," Steve said.

"OK, I will wait for you here."

Steve took Joan into the bedroom and returned to the living room.

"And so?" Asked Catherine. "We should eat the pizza? How about a movie?"

Steve stared at Catherine.

"What is it, Steve? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I like you," Steve said.

"I also like you for 7 reasons," Catherine told him.

"Really? And what are they?"

"I like you for 7 reasons:

Because yes, because I want, because I like the way you are, because I can't avoid, because it makes me feel good, because you''re a great person and because you're special," Said Catherine.

"Thanks," Steve said and smiled.

"We're looking like two teenagers, Steve."

"Come here," Steve said, pulling her to him.

Steve brought his face close to Catherine's face, he was about to kiss her.

"Uncle Steve!" Joan yelled. she had woken up.

"I don't believe!" Steve said.

Catherine just smiled. She was sure she had his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Joan got up and went into the living room. "Hi, Auntie Cath!"

"Hello Joan! How are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"All right, auntie Cath."

"I brought pizza for us, do you want some?"

"Yes!" Joan said celebrating.

This pizza has pineapple! I didn't like it," Joan said.

"What a pity, Joan! Your uncle loves it. Isn't that right, Uncle Steve?" Catherine asked Steve.

It's true, and if you didn't like it, we'll eat everything," Steve told Joan.

Catherine and Steve were eating and Joan sat on the couch to watch television.

"Joan, no! It's time for a child to be in bed," Steve said.

"No, uncle Steve! I'll wait for Mom."

"No, you'll not" Steve told her.

"Yes, I will" Joan said.

"I don't think you're going to win this argument, sailor" Catherine told him. She was smiling.

"I'm realizing that, Cath."

"Be patient. Let her wait for Mary to arrive," Catherine said.

"Where is your military discipline?" Steve asked.

"What? She's just a kid!" Catherine told him.

Steve smiled. "I'm joking, Catherine."

"Are you really going to visit my parents' grave with me?"

"Yes, and then we'll get the first plane destined to happiness," Steve said, looking her in the eyes.

"Happiness for me is you ... " Catherine told him.

Steve smiled and kisses her hand.

"I have to go, Steve. I need to pack and I need to rest too. Enjoy your babysitting night," Catherine said, getting up.

"Don't go now, It's still early."

"No, it's not. I'm going to say goodbye to Joan." Catherine said and went to Joan.

"Joan, I'm leaving, give me a hug."

Joan hugged her. "Bye, Auntie Catherine."

"Bye, my dear," Catherine said, giving Joan a kiss.

Steve followed Catherine to the door. "And I?" he asked.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"I want a kiss too," Steve answered.

Catherine smiled. She approached Steve, touched hIs face and said "No".

"No? Why not? You're not going to let me kiss you?"

"No, we have audience," Catherine said pointing to Joan, who was looking at them.

"See you soon, sailor."

"Bye, bad girl."

After Catherine left, Steve packed his suitcase, waited for Mary to arrive, and then went to sleep. The next day he got up, ate breakfast, said goodbye to Mary and Joan, and went to the hotel where Catherine was staying.

"Hey, didn't you sleep?" Catherine asked when she opened the door.

"I slept little. Something was missing for me to sleep better."

"What?" She asked.

"That!" Steve said kissing her until she lost her breath.

"Wow, sailor! I almost ran out of air!"

"That's because you denied me a kiss yesterday," Steve told her.

"Delicious revenge. Are you ready to go?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, let's go" Steve said.

Steve went with Catherine visit the grave of her parents. He just watched her in silence, respecting the moment that was only of Catherine .

Catherine was thinking about the last time she was with her mother. She questioned Catherine, wanted her to marry, wanted grandchildren.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm sorry I didn't listen to your advice," Catherine said with tears rolling. She could almost see her mother asking her: "What are you doing with your life, Catherine?"

Catherine got up and wiped away her tears.

Steve came over and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"Life's so short for us to get the work in front of everything, Steve. I regret this so much."

At this moment Catherine's phone rang. "Excuse me, Steve."

Catherine turned away.

"Catherine Rollins" She said, answering the phone.

""Lieutenant Rollins, there were changes of plans. Introduce yourself immediately."

"But Sir, I have the right to my days off. I have a commitment," Catherine told her boss.

"We're not interested in your commitment. Introduce yourself."

"Understood Sir!"

Catherine looked at Steve, she had a choice to make.

Steve approached her. "Is something wrong, Cath?"

"No, Steve. Let's go to Coronado!"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Catherine went to Coronado.

They were on the plane and Steve felt Catherine tense. He took her hand.

"What do you have, Cath,? You're tense. Does it have anything to do with that phone call?"

"It's nothing, Steve. I am fine," Catherine said. She was smiling at him.

But in truth, she was not well. She was betting everything on this relationship again, even though Lynn was still in his life.

But if he was okay with Lynn, he would not have traveled alone on vacation, would not have looked for her, and would not have invited her to Coronado. "Ah, Coronado! A special place for both of us. Very special ..." Catherine thought and smiled.

"What is funny? I want to laugh too," Steve said.

"It is not funny. I was thinking about our days in Coronado, many years ago."

Steve smiled too. "Surely these days will be better than in the past."

Catherine smiled. She also expected this. She was about to lose her job for disobeying the order to return to work. She was waiting for Steve to make a decision about their relationship, It would be the last chance for both of them.

Steve took her to a very beautiful Hotel.

"It's very beautiful here, Steve."

"I really wanted to take you to a Resort, but as we are going to stay for several days, it would be a little expensive," Steve told her.

"You know I'm a simple person," Catherine said, hugging Steve, her arms around his neck.

"I know," Steve said, holding her face in his hands. "I love you, Catherine."

"I love you too, Steve. Kiss Me."

"Oh, you're asking for a kiss today? Yesterday you denied me," Steve said.

"Today is another day, sailor."

Steve kissed her with much love and Catherine returned.

"No one kisses me like her, no one makes me happy like her," Steve thought.

"Oh, Steve. You will always be the man of my dreams," Catherine told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Catherine answered.

At that moment Steve's phone rings. He picks up the phone to look who's calling.

"Who is it?" Catherine asked.

"No one," Steve said pulling off the phone and tossing it to the floor near the wall. "Today is just you and me, without interference from anyone," Steve said, and kissed her again.

"Was it Lynn, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"No, Cath. It was Danny."

"Don't lie to me," Catherine said.

"I'm not lying, Cath. You know me more than I know myself."

"It's all right," Catherine answered.

"Come here Cath! Let's go this bed."

"Are not we going to have dinner?"

"Maybe later, now I just want you in my arms," Steve whispered in her ear.

"You hugg me and I feel things that I only feel with you," Catherine said, smiling.

Steve smiled and whispered in her ear again: "it's because you love me ..."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Catherine spent ten wonderful days in Coronado. Today is their last day together. Steve will return to Hawaii and Catherine will return to her work.

Steve was watching Catherine sleeping.

"Oh, Catherine. I love to love you, you made me dream come true, it makes me happy. The love that exists between us is all that I dreamed for me, no one can replace you," Steve thought.

Catherine awoke with Steve whispering in her ear.

"Catherine!"

"Hmm?"

"Say yes, now."

"What, Steve?" She asked, still sleepy.

"In Morocco you said you would have said yes. Say yes, now."

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at Steve.

"Are you proposing, sailor?"

"Yes, I am. The ring is not with me, but I can give it to you later."

"Then ask the question," Catherine said.

Steve smiled, and breathed deeply. "Elizabeth Rollins, do you want to marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

"Yes, I do. I want to marry you. I waited so many years to hear this, and every single day I imagine myself by your side. The life is very sad without you, sailor."

Steve kissed her passionately. "Catherine, these days we spent together were wonderful. I'm more in love than ever."

"Me too, sailor. These were unforgettable days."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, Steve."

"Are you sure you have not forgotten anything?" He asked.

"I didn't understand the question," Catherine told him.

"I hid your birth control pills five days ago and you didn't miss them," Steve said.

"What? Steve, why did you do it?"

"I want be a dad, Cath."

"Did I hear you saying you want a child? Or am I hearing things?" Catherine asked.

"You heard very well. I want to have a child with you."

Catherine smiled. "I don't know what to say, Steve."

"Say yes to that too."

Catherine was thrilled. "Ok, yes, yes! But we still have so much to solve."

"We have only two things to solve," Steve said.

"What?" She asked.

"Lynn and the CIA. I'm going to break up with Lynn as soon as I get to Hawaii. What about the CIA?"

"I was ordered to return the day we came here, so I don't think I still have a job."

"I'm very happy to hear that you chose to come with me to Coronado, that you chose me," Steve said, stroking her face.

"If I did not come, I would regret it for the rest of my life ..."


	9. Chapter 9

Steve landed in Hawaii, His wonderful vacation had come to an end. He went home, took a shower, and rested.

At the end of the day, he left to go to Lynn's house to finish the relationship he had with her. He had promised Catherine that it would be the first thing he would do when he returned home.

Steve went to Lynn's house, and a man with only a towel on his waist opened the door.

Steve looked at him in surprise.

"I'd like to talk to Lynn," Steve told him.

"Lynn! It's for you!" The man screamed.

Lynn looked pale when she saw Steve.

"Steve, I ..."

"Spare your words, Lynn. I came here to tell you that we will not see each other again. Stay calm, enjoy your night, and goodbye," Steve told her and left.

Steve was disappointed with Lynn. "Catherine did many things, but she never betrayed me. But what am I thinking? I was betraying Lynn too. I was with Catherine," Steve thought.

Steve went home, and the next day he would be back to work. He already missed Catherine very much. After spending several days sleeping and waking up beside her, it was difficult to sleep alone again.

Steve went to headquarters the next morning. "Good Morning!" Steve said enthusiastically.

"Good Morning!" The team answered.

"You look very happy, boss," Tani told Steve.

"Yes, Tani. I'm really happy. How are things here?" He asked.

"It's all right because you have a competent substitute," Danny said.

"This is really good. So I can travel more often," Steve replied.

"Man, this trip was great. You look very good," Lou said.

"Thank you, Lou."

Junior was arriving with Eddie, and Eddie jumped on Steve when it saw him.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you," Steve told Eddie.

"Thanks Junior, for taking care of Eddie," Steve said.

"You are Welcome, Steve."

"OK. I'll be in my office, Call me if you need anything," Steve told the team.

Danny, as curious as ever, went to Steve's office. "So, what did you do on vacation? Were you staying at Mary's house? How are Mary and Joan?"

"Yes. I stayed at Mary's house for three days. She and Joan are fine, thank you," Steve answered.

"Just three days? And where did you go after that?" Danny asked.

"What is it? An interrogation?" Steve asked. "I also have a question for you, Danny. Did Lynn tell Melissa she's seeing another man?"

Danny was surprised. "What? No. When did you find that out?"

"Yesterday."

"And you're in a good mood? Are you happy after finding out you were being betrayed? What's your problem, Steve?" Danny asked.

Steve smiled broadly.

"Wait,wait, wait. You met someone else on this trip!" Danny came to that conclusion by seeing Steve so happy.

"Yes. let's say that yes. I was with someone else. We had wonderful days together," Steve said, and smiled.

"And what is her like?" Danny wanted to know.

"Beautiful, intelligent, brave, sweet, gentle, caring, responsible, and more," Steve said enthusiastically.

"Wow! Are you really excited, huh?"

"Yes,I am," Steve told Danny.

"And what's her name?" Danny asked.

"Catherine," Steve answered.

"Steve, I thought you were serious."

"I'm serious, Danny. I spent ten wonderful days with Catherine in Coronado."

"And you two reconciled?"

Steve smiled. "Yes."

"And where is she now? Why isn't she here, again?"

" Because she is asking to leave the CIA," Steve answered.

"I hope your relationship works out this time, Steve," Danny said.

"Me too, Danny. Me too..."


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine arrived at the headquarters of the CIA and waited a long time to be received by her superior.

She knew it was retaliation for disobeying direct orders.

She was sitting there waiting to be summoned by the boss, when she felt someone put the hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?"

"Doris, what a surprise! I did not expect to meet you here at headquarters. The last time I heard of you, I heard you were on a very complicated mission."

"Yes, it was true. But the mission was over and I survived, that's what matters."

"I'm glad you are Ok," Catherine told her.

"But you did not answer my question. What are you doing here?" Doris asked.

"I came to ask to leave the CIA," Catherine answered.

"But why?" Doris was curious.

"Me and Steve are together again, and I will not miss this chance. My life is not the same without Steve. I do not know how I managed to stay that long away from him," Catherine told Doris.

"I always knew you and Steve belonged to each other," Doris told Catherine.

Catherine smiled.

"You have my full support, Catherine. Make my son happy."

"I'll do it, Doris. I love him so much," Catherine replied.

"Tell him I'll see him soon. This week I'm going to see Mary."

"That's very good, Doris. They will be happy with your visit. They love you," Catherine told her.

"It was good seeing you," Doris said, and hugged Catherine.

"It was good to see you too, Doris."

"Go back to Steve and get pregnant soon. It's time for Steve to be a father," Doris said and smiled.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"You heard me well. Give Steve a child soon!Bye Catherine."

"Bye, Doris."

After waiting a long time, Catherine was called by the boss.

"Lieutenant Rollins, are you aware of what you did? You disobeyed direct orders and did not introduce yourself to your superior."

"I'm aware, sir. But I came here for another reason. I'm leaving the CIA," Catherine told him.

"Why Reason, Lieutenant?"

"For personal reasons, sir. I want to settle in Hawaii," Catherine replied.

"You know you're one of our best agents, do not you? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Thank you, Sir. And yes, I'm sure," Catherine answered.

"Okay. I'm sorry, but if that's what you want, I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Sir!"

Catherine left the CIA office with an incredible sense of freedom.

"Steve, my love, I'm coming back! Wait for me!" Catherine thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine landed in Hawaii. She did not tell Steve that she was coming because she wanted to surprise him.

Catherine arrived at the airport at fourteen o'clock.

"It takes a long time for Steve to get home. I'm going to see him in the headquarters . I will not be able to wait until he gets home," Catherine tought.

Catherine went to headquarters and found the team discussing a case. She came quietly and stopped to watch Steve talking.

"How could I stay so long away from him? This is the man of my life," Catherine said to herself.

Steve looked at the door and saw Catherine standing there.

"Catherine!" Steve said,and walked toward her with a broad smile.

"Hey, sailor," Catherine said and kissed Steve passionately in the presence of everyone.

"Cath! I loved it, but I'm working!" Steve said in a low voice.

"Sorry, guys. But I was missing him so much!" Catherine smiled and kissed him again.

The team was embarrassed. Tani and Junior smiled and Danny and Lou exchanged disapproving looks.

"Why did not you call me? I would have picked you up at the airport," Steve told her.

"I did not want to disturb your work. Can I wait for you in your office until we can go home?" Catherine asked.

"Of course yes. Come here! Give me your bags," Steve said taking her suitcases and leading them into his office.

"Good afternoon, guys," Catherine said to the team.

"Cath, We're in a case, I'm going to need to leave now. Are you sure you want to wait here for me? Do not you want to go home?" Steve asked her.

"No, Steve. I want to go home with you. Maybe I'll get some sleep on that couch."

"OK, see you later," Steve said,and kissed her.

"I love you, and please, be safe!" Catherine said.

"Okay. I love you too!" Steve whispered in her ear.

Tani stayed in the office while the rest of the team left.

"Hey, Tani. If you need any help, I'm here," Catherine told her.

"Thank you, Catherine. But for now everything is under control," Tani replied.

"That's good," Catherine answered.

"So, Tani? Do you enjoy working with Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Catherine. But I have no interest in him as a man, don't worry," Tani said.

"I know that, Tani. I realized you like Junior," Catherine said, and smiled.

"Did Steve say that to you?" Tani asked.

"No, Steve did not tell me that, but I'm not blind. Anyone can see you like Junior."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," Catherine answered.

"Only Junior does not see this," Tani said.

"He sees, but he pretends does not see, or is in denial,"

"Do you think so?" Tani asked.

"Steve and I also went like this for a while after we met, Tani."

And what do you suggest I do?

"A romantic setting, good music, you two alone and ... you know," Catherine said, and smiled.

"Thank you for your advice, Catherine. I do not have anyone to talk to about this."

"You are welcome, Tani. One woman understands the other."

Three hours later, Steve arrived with the team.

"Come on, guys. Time to go home, and I see you tomorrow," Steve told them.

Catherine was waiting in the office and smiled when she saw him.

"Let's go home?" Steve told Catherine.

"Let's go to our home," she answered.

Steve and Catherine arrived home. They looked at each other, hugged, kissed, and then left a trail of clothes on the floor, toward the bedroom.

"Steve, I missed you so much!" Catherine said. She was panting.

"I missed you too, Cath. Now it's just you and me, forever. I love you Catherine Rollins."

"Nothing and no one will separate us again. I love you too, Steve McGarrett. And the baby you asked me ... let's arrange today!"

"Then come here, take me to heaven, Cath ..."

End.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
